Blood and Oil
by Daylight
Summary: PROO: An accident gives Mack an odd moment of contemplation. Spoilers for 'Things Not Said'.


**Blood and Oil  
By Daylight **

The times when Mack was actually glad he was an android were rare, very rare, but, as he gazed at the stump of jagged circuitry where moments ago he'd had a right arm, he realized this was one of those times.

His arm was a few feet away, smashed and dented, still in the black and red sleeve of his uniform. It twitched eerily and let off a few sparks before going still.

He'd never asked his dad about his body, what it was made of. Seeing the flickering lights inside his own neck had been enough. Knowing more… that would make it too real. Now he could clearly see what his arm was made of, had been made of, and knew exactly how much force it took to rip it right off.

So maybe even super strength had its limits.

Mack wondered why he wasn't feeling any pain. Maybe his father had programmed his pain senses to shut down when something like this happened.

Then he wondered how you programmed something to feel pain in the first place.

Then he wondered if anything he'd ever felt was even real.

He decided it was better he didn't think about those things right now.

As he gazed once more at the leftover stump, he noticed a stream of dark liquid leaking down onto the blades of grass below. He was bleeding.

No. Wait.

It was oil.

He was oiling?

Funny how he'd never noticed that he didn't have blood before. He must have cut himself at least once in the past couple of years. His thoughts drifted back unable to think of a time, but then he no longer trusted his memories.

He'd bruised. He'd gotten bruises in the fights.

His father made it so his body bruised?

Why had he done that?

Oh, right, so he could get the whole human experience. He didn't feel very human right now.

"Mack! Are you okay?"

He looked up in time to see Rose land on the ground beside him.

"My arm came off," he said helpfully. He was beginning to wonder if his father had stored his intelligence in his arm.

Rose grimaced, her complexion growing pale as she observed the damage. Mack wondered why. It wasn't like it was flesh, blood and bone lying all over the place, just metal, oil and… was that fiber optic cable? Oh well, he guessed knowing your friend was an android and seeing it in plain view were two very different things.

The pink ranger gently patted his left shoulder. "It's alright. Um… I'm sure your dad can make you a new one."

"My arm came off," he repeated. Yes, he'd definitely left his brain in his torn off limb.

She patted his shoulder again, nervousness showing through her attempt at a calming smile.

"Rose, Mack! What happened?"

It was Tyzonn. The alien appeared hurt too, a trail of silver blood lined the side of his face. Mack wondered if Mercurians felt pain like humans did, but then did androids?

Oh, right. He was trying not to think about that.

"We need to get him back to the base. Could you…" Rose nodded her head in the direction of Mack's lost arm.

Mack watched the mercury ranger carefully pick up the mangled limb holding it in one hand as he assisted Rose in getting Mack to his feet.

"Do you think he's in a lot of pain?" asked Tyzonn, a concerned expression marring his features.

"I don't think so," replied Rose. "I think he's in shock."

Shock? He was an android. Androids don't go into shock. Do they? Maybe his father programmed that in too.

He bristled at them talking about him like he wasn't there. "Arm," he muttered with what was left of his brain.

"Right," placated Rose. "Tyzonn's got your arm and we'll take you straight home where your dad will fix you up in no time."

Mack felt a smile appear on his face. Rose was right. His father was a whiz with robotics. He'd surely have Mack back to normal with two functioning arms by tomorrow.

Maybe it wasn't so bad being an android.

A sudden surge of electric pain shook his body causing his remaining limbs to seize up and go rigid.

Or maybe not, he thought as he felt himself slip from his friends' grip and head face first towards the ground.


End file.
